YoukoRyou
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: [Finished!] YoukoRyou has torn apart the lives of Joey and Tea.....and Mokuba is next....see the final battle agiest the formor hikari of Bakura! Read and Review! NO FLAMES!
1. A little story line hehe

Shadow: Well...as make up for Sparkle and Shine's temoray take off, I've decided to create another dog-like fanfiction...welll....fox....like....and Ryou......  
  
Got the idea well..From Yu Yu Hakusho and YoukoKurama.....I'm creating YoukoRyou!...^^  
  
Ryou is well...*like Kurama*a reincarnated fox spirit! Yeah! Explains the alibno hair!!! ^^ 


	2. Youko Within

Chapter 1: Youko Within....  
  
SG: I don't own Yu-gi-oh...so let's get this started....^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning....a beautiful morning as Ryou opened his eyes slowly to meet...the eyes of a dead fox...  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Ryou as be jumped back and slapped the thing out of the way.  
  
"Well now....you finally up.....schoolstarted2minutesago..."said Bakura as he walked over to   
  
retrieved the dead fox.  
  
"What! Where...where....where..."asked Ryou over and over again.  
  
"It was in the backyard...this little ******* kept on snipping at me so I killed it...well...I'll   
  
leave it in here...get ready.....before I get the sudden idea of beating the crap out of   
  
you...."said Bakura as he left the room, leaving the dead fox on the bed. Ryou calmly got his   
  
breath back and stared at it.  
  
"AH! Ruma...."said Ryou as he got up and walked over to the fox.  
  
"Ruma....he killed.....how where you able to survive for 5,000 years?"asked Ryou to the dead fox.   
  
The fox did nothing. **SG: of course the fox did nothing...IT"S FREAKING DEAD!!!******  
  
"*Sigh*After all those years....you still follow me....stubborn..."said Ryou as he walked over to   
  
his nightstand. He pulls out a special box and opens it.   
  
"Thank everything that Bakura...hasn't found out about this...."said Ryou as he pulled a little   
  
pouch out. I digs into it and pulls out a seed. He open's the fox's mouth and shoves the seed in.   
  
He lifts up the throat to let the seed go down. Then Ryou sat down on his bed next to it and   
  
started to pet it. After 2 minutes, the fox jumped up. "Fure?"said the fox, alittle confused.   
  
"Ruma...."said Ryou. Ruma looked over to see Ryou. "FURE!!!"said Ruma with gladness in her voice   
  
as she jumped into Ryou's arms.  
  
"Ruma.....you'll still alive.....I'm glade...."said Ryou as he stroke his friend's fur.  
  
"RYOU!! ARE YOU ***** READY YET!!!!" yelled Bakura as Ryou and Ruma could hear him stomping up the   
  
stairs. Ruma quickly ran under Ryou's bed as Bakura slam open the door.  
  
"RYOU!!!!"  
  
"What? You don't have to yell..."  
  
"Yes...I do...are you ******* ready yet..."  
  
"Ummmmmm no.......can't get ready with you in here....shooo..."said Ryou as he waved his hand.   
  
Bakrua stormed up and grabbed Ryou's wrist.  
  
"Don't you EVER SHOOO ME AGAIN!!!" With that, Bakura snapped Ryou's wrist and breaking it. Ryou   
  
fell instantly, holding his broken wrist.  
  
"Now GET READY! Before it becomes more than your wrist...."said Bakura as he walked out and   
  
slammed the door. Ryou just sat there for a moment. Ruma came out from her hiding spot to see if   
  
everything's okay.  
  
"Stupid spirit....he doesn't know......I hate this body...Tell me...Ruma....when....when....when   
  
can I return to my true form?" asked Ryou as he turned to Ruma.   
  
"Fure...e...e..fure....furfurfur...e...."  
  
"Thank Ra.....finally......"said Ryou as he flipped his wrist and it instantly was healed. He got   
  
up as Ruma climbed up into Ryou's arm. "The day has finally come....tonight....it will begin...."  
  
said Ryou as he walked over his closet.  
  
"RYOU! ARE YOU DONE?!?!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"Yes..."said Ryou after he got his uniform on. Bakura stormed into get Ryou out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino High  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Bakura....do you know what time school starts?" asked the teacher.  
  
"7:15....."said Ryou, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes...and do you know what time it is..."  
  
"8:14...."  
  
"Yes...now...is there anything wrong with your hearing TO NOT HEAR YOUR ALARM CLOCK!!!!!" yelled   
  
the teacher in Ryou's face.  
  
"No......my "Brother" was throwing up so much that I had to clean it up, Mrs. Grano..."  
  
"Oh you poor dear...I'm so sorry....I'll let this go...I hope he feels better...."said Mrs. Grano   
  
as Ryou went to his seat.  
  
"Nice excuse, Ryou..."whispered Joey to Ryou's ear.  
  
"Uh-huh..."said Ryou as he got his stuff out.  
  
"HEY! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW! A FOX!!!" said a student as he pointed out the window. Ryou and the   
  
others looked out the window to see Ruma in the tree.  
  
"Wow...it is a fox...but why is it in a tree..."said Tea`.  
  
"Dunno..hey Kaiba...can foxes climb up trees?" asked Joey.  
  
"No...can you?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Wow...I never knew that tree climbing dogs existed...."  
  
"Kai...ba..."said Joey, getting ticked.   
  
Ryou looked at the fox. {Ruma...get off the tree...you are making a scene!} Ruma looked up and   
  
then, jumped down and ran into near by bushes.  
  
"Aww...."said half the class.  
  
"Alright you guys...fox or no fox....it's TIME FOR A SURPRISE EXAM TEST!!!!"Mrs. Grano shouted.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" went the entire class, but Kaiba, as she passed out the packets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of the School Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the bell rang, everyone, but Kaiba and the group, ran out shouting, "3 DAY WEEKENED!!!!!"  
  
"Finally! 3 days of non-English surprise exams!" said Joey as he stretch is arms out.  
  
"Yeah...."said Yugi. As they were walking Ryou looked over to see Ruma in the bushes.  
  
"Hey you guys...I'll have to catch up with you guys later...I forgot...I have to get something   
  
from the animal cage...."said Ryou as he stopped.  
  
"You sure?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes...I'll see you guys later...."said Ryou as he headed for the back of the school.  
  
"Okay..bai!" said the group as they turned to head home. After they disappeared, Ruma came out and   
  
jumped onto Ryou's shoulder. "Furie?"  
  
"So...decided to come out after all...."said Ryou as he scratched behind Ruma's left ear. Then,   
  
he started to head back for the animal pit.  
  
Kaiba was walking down the hallway that goes by the animal pit.   
  
"Well...here's dinner for tonight, Ruma..."said Ryou. That caught Kaiba's eye. Kaiba stopped   
  
and looked over to see Ryou squatting by the pet with the rabbits in it with a fox on his   
  
shoulder.  
  
"What the..."said Kaiba, quietly. Ruma's ears perked up.   
  
"Hmm..what is it, Ruma..."  
  
"Furie!" said Ruma as she turned around. Right when Ruma's ears had perked up, Kaiba jumped down   
  
to the floor, soundlessly and backed under the window. Ryou looked over to see nothing.  
  
"Ruma...you silly fox...no ones there....come-on...we'll comeback tonight...to feast on the   
  
rabbits...."said Ryou as he and Ruma left.  
  
Kaiba peeked upward to see if it was okay, and he full got up. "What was that all about?" Then   
  
Kaiba looked at the pen.   
  
[The Rabbits...they're....]He looked straight at them. Fear and terror was in their eyes, none   
  
like he's ever seen....like they were cornered by a wild animal.  
  
"What the?" said Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow! My foot!" said a voice.  
  
"Will you shut up!" said another.  
  
"Someone's on my leg!" said 1 more. Yami's, Kaiba's and Mokuba's heads popped out of the bush.   
  
"I hate bushes...."said Kaiba.  
  
"Tell me again..why...we are back at school...at night...on a Thrusday...of a 3 day   
  
weekend...."asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah...it's 10...I'm missing Kenshin!" said Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba!" said the 2.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"SO...why?" asked Yami.  
  
"Well Ruma..."said a distant voice.  
  
"Someone's coming!" whispered Mokuba.  
  
"hide!" said Yami as they hid back into the bushes. Ryou and Ruma turned the corner from the south   
  
side of the school.  
  
"Hey...that's Ryou..."whispered Yami.  
  
"Duh..."whisper Kaiba. Ryou and Ruma walked up to the cage of rabbits. The 3 quickly moved to a   
  
different bush to get a better view.  
  
"The rabbit pen..."whispered Mokuba.  
  
"How should we eat them....cooked...undercooked...or raw and still alive...."said Ryou, with a   
  
hit of evil in his voice.  
  
"Could it be Bakura..."whispered Mokuba.  
  
"Well...the eating the rabbit part...but he wouldn't...befriend a fox...what's the deal?" asked   
  
Yami.  
  
"Dunno..."whispered Kaiba. All of a sudden, Mokuba's watch started to beep...11:00...  
  
"Uh-oh..."said Mokuba as he quickly turned it off, to hear another one to go off. They looked out   
  
to see Ruma in front of Ryou and they were staring that the bush the 3 were in.  
  
"Ruma.....go see who they are....."said Ryou. Ruma's eyes started to glow red and her grow   
  
started to go deeper and deeper.  
  
"Oh crap..."said the 3.  
  
"Sick'em...."said Ryou as Ruma ran and jumped into the bushes. Quick as can be, Yami, Mokuba and   
  
Kaiba, ran out and ran with Ruma behind them. After a few minutes, Ruma came back with a piece of   
  
what appears to be a piece of Mokuba's shirt. She spit it out onto the ground.  
  
"Good girl...can't have anyone know we are here...."said Ryou as he turned back to the cage. What   
  
they didn't know, Mokuba was back and staring behind the building. Soon as the moon got out of   
  
the sky. Ryou lifted his arms and shouted, "FINALLY! AFTER 5,000 FREAKING YEARS! I'VE RETURN!!!   
  
THE YOUKO HAS FINALLY RETURNED!!!!" With that, Ryou started to glow and a fog appeared.  
  
"What the..."said Mokuba, quietly. After a few moments, the fog was gone and Ryou and Ruma was   
  
gone.  
  
"Huh?"said Mokuba. Then a grow came and Mokuba looked down to see Ruma with her eyes glowing red   
  
again. "Nice...fox...good...fox..."said Mokuba as he started to walk backwards. Then he backed up   
  
into someone. Mokuba looked up to see Ryou, but with a more evil look, his hair more whiter and   
  
longer, and white ears. Mokuba gasped and everything.  
  
"Well well well..."said Ryou, with is voice more different than his British accent, "Look what we   
  
have here, Ruma....a human...."said Ryou. Mokuba just stared in fear. "You know...I'm more parcel   
  
to human flesh than rabbits......"said Ryou as Mokuba fell backwards on his butt. "Please   
  
no...."Mokuba started. He forgot Ruma was behind him, so he turned right and backed into the   
  
wall. Ryou and Ruma stood infront of Mokuba.  
  
"Dinner...ti..."  
  
"MOKUBA!"yelled a voice. Ryou and Ruma turned around. "MOKUBA! WHERE ARE YOU!!"  
  
Ryou sneered, "It's Kaiba...." Then turned to Mokuba, "You got lucky this time, human   
  
child..."Then, Ryou and Ruma jumped and disappeared. Mokuba was still paralyzed with fear when   
  
Kaiba and Yami found him.  
  
"MOKUBA!"yelled Kaiba as he ran over and started to shake him, "Mokuba..Mokuba what happened?"  
  
"Ry...ry...ry...."Mokuba started.  
  
"Ry ry? Ryou?"asked Yami.  
  
"RYOU TRIED TO EAT ME!!!"yelled Mokuba into the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
SG:Evill....ooo...soooo evil....read and review and wait for chapter 2...teeehheheheh.....now...maybe a question is arrisen...why is Yami with Kaiba and Mokuba...for that I had this to say:'  
  
Kaiba called Yami since Yugi and Yami are friends with Ryou and something weird was going on...so unforantanly, he had to call him...^^' 


	3. YoukoRyou Revealed

Chapter 2: YoukoRyou Revealed  
  
SG:Another chapter as the disclaimer is the same, with the expection of Ruma and YoukoRyou..they...are mine...huhahaha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Manor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's 11:24 pm when Kaiba, Mokuba and Yami, who Kaiba some how let in, entered the home. Mokuba   
  
was passed out in Kaiba's arms as he sat him on the couch.  
  
"Something still isn't right..."said Yami.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How should we eat them...cooked...undercooked....or rare and still alive..."said Ryou, with a   
  
hit of evil in his voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ry...ry...ry.." Mokuba started.  
  
"Ry...ry? Ryou?"asked Yami.  
  
"RYOU TRIED TO EAT ME!!!!"yelled Mokuba in the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bakura would have eaten the rabbits...but never eat Mokuba...."  
  
"And your point in?"asked Kaiba, annoyed that Yami is still there.  
  
"Are you positive that was Ryou you saw that afternoon...."  
  
"Positive...it's kinda hard not recognizing the British accent and his hair...."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! For the LAST ******** TIME! I'M SURE! NOW! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE? OR ARE YOU   
  
GOING TO LEAVE!!!?"yelled Kaiba. Right before Yami left, a cellphone started to go off. Yami got   
  
it out of his pocket and said, "Hello?" ***SG: HAI! Yami working a cell phone...wow...***** The   
  
phone was still going off.****SG: Never mind...*****  
  
"It's called, press the send button..."said Kaiba.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah..."Yami did and then said, "Hello?"  
  
"WHERE IS ******* RYOU!!!"yelled Bakura. Yami had to pull the cellphone out of his ear because of   
  
it.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes...it's me..now...where is Ryou...before I stick my hand into this phone and RING YOUR ******   
  
NECK OFF!!!!"  
  
"I have no idea...."  
  
"Well....if you do see him....not only send him home....BUT ASK HIM WHERES MY DEAD FOX!!!"with   
  
that, Bakura hung up.  
  
"Ooooookkkkkkaaaaayyyyy...."said Yami as he hung up his cell phone.  
  
"Even though I don't have a care, who was it?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Bakura....what did he want?"  
  
"Looking for Ryou...and some how....a dead fox..."said Yami as he put it back into his pocket.  
  
"Dead fox...."  
  
"2 bucks Bakura killed it for his own pleasure or was just getting annoying..."  
  
"Fox....."said a voice. They turned around to see Mokuba up.  
  
"Mokuba?"asked Kaiba, walking over to his little brother.  
  
"Fox...the fox that was with Ryou......it tried to attack me along with Ryou..."  
  
"Ryou tried to attack you?"asked Yami.  
  
"Yes...or...what appeared to be Ryou..."  
  
"What did he look like?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"He still kinda looked like Ryou, but more evil....his hair was whiter and longer...and...he had   
  
ears on his head..."  
  
"Uh...Mokuba, we all have ears on our heads..."said Kaiba.  
  
"No...not that..."Mokuba said as his eyes started to droop again.  
  
"Fox ears...white...ontop...his...head...."with that, Mokuba went back to sleep.  
  
"White fox ears?"started Kaiba.  
  
"Ontop of his head?"finished Yami.  
  
"He made it up...go home..."said Kaiba.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said he made it up so you can go home now! Or do I have to have my guards kick you out..."said   
  
Kaiba.  
  
"Fine...I'm leaving...I'm leaving..."said Yami as he finally left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou's House-11:59:35  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura, sat there on the couch, watching a late night episode of.....Trading Spaces. ***SG:   
  
Why...I have no idea...*****  
  
"Stupid mortal designers....especially you, Doug...."Bakura said to the tv. But as soon as the   
  
clock turned, 12 am, the t.v. and the power went off.  
  
"What the....great....."said Bakura as he got up, "The power went out, now I have to walk all the   
  
way to the shed outside to turn it on...."Bakura walked to the backdoor and stopped right when he   
  
touch the handle. {{The Power doesn't go off unless something hit the shed....ohh well...}}Bakura   
  
opened the door and started the trip to the mini house on the otherside of the lawn. When he got   
  
half way there, he started to hear a growl. Bakura stopped and it stopped. He shrugged his   
  
shoulders and contioune. As he took 2 steps, the growl came back again. When he stopped, it was   
  
still going.   
  
"Okay...what in the **** is that?"said Bakura as he looked around. He looked to his right and   
  
down to see Ruma, growling at him.  
  
"You again! I thought I killed you! **** fox.....can't die for even 20 minutes...."said Bakura.   
  
Ruma's eyes started to glow red again.   
  
"What in the name of Ra? What the ****, what kind of a ******* fox are you?"Bakura cussed to the   
  
fox.  
  
"You know...."a voice said that made Bakura froze, "Ruma hates being called   
  
that....especially...." Bakura slowly turned around to see,   
  
"Infront of me...."said Ryou. Bakura got ticked. "RYOU BAKURA HOW DARE YOU 1. SNEEK UP BEHIND ME   
  
2. DO AN IMPERSONATION OF A KILLER 3...."  
  
"Killer.....oh...you mean...me..."said Ryou pointing to himself. Bakura just stared wide-eyed as   
  
Ryou started to glow and became his Youko form. Bakura fell onto his butt. "No no....it...it   
  
can't be...."  
  
"Oh it is...Hello Bakura...the Tomb Robber......"  
  
"Youko.....Youko of Egypt...."said Bakura with fear in his voice.  
  
"I'm so glade..."said YoukoRyou as he lifted up his hand, exposing claws, "That you still   
  
remember your past..."  
  
"No...your dead....I was there....YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"yelled Bakura.  
  
"OH I was dead....till now..."  
  
"What...WHAT have you done with my Hikari you *******!"  
  
"Ryou...Ryou's me.......only now it's the fully me..."  
  
"I don't believe you...."  
  
"Don't worry...you won't have to worry....when you are really dead and not stuck in the   
  
ring....."said YoukoRyou as he started to walk up to Bakura.  
  
"No no..."  
  
"This is for the years of torment I had to go through ever since my human father gave me that   
  
Millennium Ring.....goodbye you ********...."said YoukoRyou as he was just about to strike. Just   
  
then, the lights in Ryou's house lit up. "Ryou? Ryou? I'm home!"said a voice. It was his dad.   
  
YoukoRyou turned around and said, "You are lucky....but don't take that for granted...soon as you   
  
are alone....I will kill you...come on, Ruma...."said YoukoRyou jumped the fence along with Ruma.  
  
Bakura just sat there, his eyes all wide and everything. "Ry...Bakura....."said Ryou's dad as he   
  
noticed Bakura wide-eye and all.  
  
"Bakura...looks like you've seen a ghost....you okay?"asked Ryou's dad. With that, Bakura   
  
fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes a breath*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*takes a breath*eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*takes another breath*ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt  
  
I love this fanfic...review with no flames please!!! 


	4. The First to Go

Chapter 3: The First to Go  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so let's go |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next afternoon close to night, Bakura rushed out of the house with Ryou's dad going, "Where are you going? Make sure you don't faint again!"  
  
"What ever...."murmured Bakura as he ran down the sidewalk. {{Why...and how....}}That's what was going through Bakura's head as he turned the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turtle Game Shop |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In recent news, 4 people are found dead in the park. Police said that they looked like they were attacked by a lion or a killer whose crazy....but zoo officials said they had no recent animal escapes......also, parts of the victims were eaten off....police are now looking for the crazed killer..."said the news. Yugi, Joey and Duke were in the living room watching it.  
  
"4 people in one night...."said Joey.  
  
"Someone must've been very bored...."said Duke. Joey and Yugi looked at him with weird looks.  
  
"What? I was just saying!"started Duke. All of a sudden, a crash was heard from downstairs. Yugi, Joey and Duke ran down to see what was going on.  
  
"WHERE IN THE ***** IS YUGI!"yelled a voice. They made it down stairs to find Bakura, and not in the bests of moods too.  
  
"Bakura?"said Joey.  
  
"Who took a dump on your breakfast this morning?"asked Duke. Yugi, Joey and Bakura gave him a look.  
  
"I'll shut up now..."he said as he put his head down.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Yugi.   
  
"I need to talk to your *********** other half that's what...and old man!"Bakura pointed to grandpa, "Get me all the books you have on Egypt..NOW!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
upstairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay then...what do you need to see me this time?"asked Yami upstairs. Grandpa had already stacked 50 books on Egypt in the upstairs living room.  
  
"He's returned....."Bakura murmured.  
  
"Who? Whose returned?"asked Joey.  
  
"De Youko....."Bakura said after flipping through one of the book and throwing it out the door.  
  
"What is a Youko and I appreciate if you don't throw those like that...."said Yami.  
  
"I'm surprised you still, after 1 year, haven't got your memories back....."said Bakura as he flipped through the 3rd book and tossed it out like the other 2.  
  
"I only have alittle...not a lot like you...so...what about this...Youko...."asked Yami. Bakura said nothing and he threw the 5th book out the door.  
  
"Youko? You mean those fox demons with the 9 tails and they have another form that looks like a silver haired person with fox ears..."said Joey. Duke, Yami and Bakura looked at him.  
  
"How do you know about the Youko...."asked Bakura.  
  
"He's on that Yu Yu Hakusho show...YoukoKurama....the fox demon.....I have that episode still on video tape..."  
  
"Well....this one is not who you think it is..."Bakura said as the threw the 10th book out. Yami looked like he was about to punch him if he threw another book out the door like that.  
  
"Okay...then who is it?"asked Duke.  
  
"Ryou...."Bakura murmured quietly.  
  
"Who?"asked Yami.  
  
"I SAID ********** RYOU! RYOU AS IN MY HIKARI RYOU!!!"Bakura finally snapped.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou's a Youko? Yeah right, Bakura...all in ya head..."said Joey. Bakura finally had it, with the 50th book, he threw it at Joey and said, "NONE OF THESE ******* BOOKS HAVE HIM IN IT!"With that, Bakura stormed out the door and out into the streets, going south.  
  
"What's his problem?"asked Duke.  
  
"Dunno....his head must be messed up...to believe that Ryou is a 9-tailed fox demon....."said Joey. Yami said nothing.  
  
"Well, anyway, I haveta get going now...see ya..."said Joey as he walked out and headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Museum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey sis are you done yet?"asked Malik as he was helping his sister with an box full of artifacts.  
  
"Not yet, Malik....almost though...."said Isis as she handed a pot to Rashid as he placed it on the shelf. The Museum was closed today due to the new artifacts that were going in. That didn't stop....  
  
"ISIS!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice. Malik, Isis, and Rashid looked over to see Bakura at the door. Malik dropped the box and said, "Bakura?"The box hit the floor and broke.  
  
"Malik...."hissed Isis.  
  
"Ooppss...."said Malik. Bakura stormed up to the 3 Ishtars.  
  
"I WANT ANY INFORMATION YOU HAVE ON THE YOUKO OF EGYPT RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Bakura in Isis's face.  
  
"Youko of Egypt?" asked Malik.  
  
"Why do you need information on him...he's been dead for 5,000 years...."Isis said.  
  
"Well guess what...he's back....and you do know what, he's Ryou......is that all the proof you need that the Youko is alive...."Bakura spat. Malik and Rashid's mouths dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joey, I need you to go clean out the shed, now...while I'm out..."said Joey's dad as he slammed the door. "But...it's 8:00 at night......crap..."said Joey as he grabbed his coat and walked out. On his way out to the shed, he herd a growl. "Poochie?" said Joey. Then, he heard something behind him and he turned around to see Ryou. "AH! JOEY!" said Ryou.  
  
"AH! RYOU! What are you doing here?" said Joey.  
  
"Came to see you...sorry..."  
  
"So'k....I have to go clean the shed...."  
  
"Oh...want me to help?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Sure....you don't mind, do you ya?"  
  
"No not at all..."said Ryou as he followed Joey to the shed.  
  
"You know...Bakura's gone crazy..."  
  
"Really?"said Ryou looking over.  
  
"Yeah...he said that you were a Youko and almost killed him...."  
  
"A Youko? That's crazy talk....do I look like a Youko?"  
  
"No.....maybe trapped in dat ring for so long messed with his head."Joey said as he swivel his finger by his head for crazy.  
  
"I guess your right...hahahha..."Ryou laughed with Joey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the Museum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Youko of Egypt...here it is...."said Malik, on Rashid's shoulders getting a book from the really high shelf. He passed the book to his sister who then, sat it on a table and opened it up.  
  
"Let's see here...there it is....Youko of Egypt.....aka the Fox Demon of Egypt.....said to have an immortal fox partner named Ruma. If kill, he will come back to kill the person or people who killed him and any others he chooses....In animal form, he's a white fox with 9 tails...in another form, he looks like a human with long silver or white hair, white fox tail and fox ears ontop of his head....Bakura......"Isis said as she looked over at Bakura.  
  
"He's after me...."said Bakura.  
  
"After you? Why?"asked Malik.  
  
"Because...I was there when Yami killed him......I...helped...him.....and....since he was reborn as Ryou..."  
  
"You..helped the Pharaoh in Egypt....."said Malik. Bakura shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay one, it takes a great deal of magic or shadow magic to kill the demon sooo.......I helped..only...alittle....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks a whole lot Ryou....it was going to take forever if I did it alone...."said Joey as he and Ryou stacked the last box on the shelf.  
  
"No problem....."said Ryou.  
  
"Well....want something to eat because I'm strav'n...."said Joey as he turned around and headed out. Right before he could reach the door, he heard a growl. He looked down to see Ruma with her eyes glowing red.  
  
"WHOA!!!! CRAZY FOX!!!!"said Joey stepping back abit as Ruma enter the shed. The door mysteriously closed on it's own.  
  
"Uhhh...Ryou.....hope you have money for rabies shots....."said Joey.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me......I'm just going to be fine....you on the other hand......"said Ryou with the evil back into his voice. Joey turned around to look at Ryou.   
  
"You are Ruma and mine's dinner......"said Ryou as he started to glow. Joey's eyes started to widen as Ryou became YoukoRyou.  
  
"no no...it can't be.....Bakura...Bakura was right...."Joey stuttered.  
  
"Are you sure....like you said, maybe those years in the ring messed with his head....."said YoukoRyou as he and Ruma get closer to Joey.  
  
"no no..please no...."said Joey as Ruma jumped on him and started to attack him.  
  
"NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Joey into the night sky with YoukoRyou laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Joey fans.....DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!! *hides* I had to make a character die....maybe I should've killed off Duke first...  
  
Duke fans: WHAT!  
  
SG: Crap....read and review please with no flames... O.O..and...HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Youko's Riddle

Chapter 4: Youko's Riddle  
  
SG: the disclaimer is the same so please start...I think the Joey fans are coming back....eeeeppppp....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YUGI! YUGI!! GET OVER HERE!!!"yelled Grandpa, who was trying to wake up Yugi.  
  
"Wha? What is it Grandpa?"asked Yugi, sleepily.  
  
"JOEY! JOEY'S ON THE NEWS!!! HE'S BEEN KILLED!!!"yelled Grandpa. That got Yugi up and fall to   
  
rush into the the living room.   
  
"Mr. Wheeler was found late last night by his father, dead and mauled in the shed in their   
  
backyard....we go live to the house now with out field reporter, Jula Kuola, Jula..."  
  
"Yes Kacey......what you see behind me is the shed that the body of 16 year old Joey Wheeler was   
  
in....police received at a call at 4o'clock in the morning, by Joey's father. Police and his   
  
father found Joey, dead, mauled with claw marks all over him. Also, half of his body, was eaten   
  
off...."Jula went on and on.  
  
"Uh...no...Joey...."said Yugi as he started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea`'s House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe Joey's dead...."said Tea` as the others meet at her house. (but Kaiba and   
  
Mokuba)  
  
"I know, but what was he doing in the shed?"asked Tristan.  
  
"I talked to Joey's dad and he said that he had made Joey clean it as he was leaving...."said   
  
Duke.  
  
"Cleaning the shed...dude...at night...that's a prime place for a killer to strike!"said   
  
Tristan.  
  
"It was no ordinary killer..."said a voice. They turned around to see Bakura.  
  
"Again..with the Youko thing..."said Duke.  
  
"He isn't a thing....YoukoRyou is real and he just killed Joey....not like I care anyway..."  
  
"YoukoRyou?"asked Tea'.  
  
"Bakura has this strange idea that Ryou is a 9-tailed fox demon who almost killed him and killed   
  
Joey......"said Duke.  
  
"Ryou...a killer and a demon....that's stupid...it's almost like saying that Yugi's a   
  
demon...."Tea' said.  
  
"It is true...Isis and Malik believe me...they looked up the legend in the book....."said Bakura.  
  
"Uh-huh....right.........and I'm prince of Egypt..."said Tristan.  
  
"It's ******* TRUE!!!!!!"  
  
"Right...Bakura...it's like the boy who cried wolf....and with you and your evilness and almost   
  
killing us a few times....makes us unable to believe you....besides...how do we know you didn't   
  
kill him...."said Yami.  
  
"Fine...I hope you all DIE!"said Bakura as he stormed off out of Tea`'s house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's Work  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bakura.....you maybe a crazy man...but I still don't believe you...Youko's don't exist and I   
  
have care about my past..."said Kaiba. Bakura went to Kaiba Corps to talk to him.  
  
"But it's true....you just have to believe me....."said Bakura.  
  
"Bakura....shut up..."said Kaiba.  
  
"You have new message...."said Kaiba's computer. Kaiba looked at it and opened it and it read,  
  
"Dear High Priest of Egypt,  
  
Joey is gone...another will die too.....solve my riddle to see who it is.....or go to Domino Lake   
  
to face me....The riddle is:  
  
Since you are a business man who travels a lot....The Next person to die has it's name like what   
  
you have at 4o'clock every day in England.....who is it?"  
  
"What the ****?"said Kaiba. What he didn't know that Bakura was reading it too.  
  
"what you have 4o'clock everyday in England......"repeated Bakura.  
  
"Do mind...this is private...."  
  
"Tea....."said Bakura.  
  
"Tea?"said Kaiba.  
  
"Yes....if you are a business man and you travel alot. At 4 o'clock everyday in England...they   
  
drink Tea...I should know, Ryou is from England...."said Bakura.  
  
"Tea..huh....."  
  
"And whose name is similar to Tea's?"asked Bakura.  
  
"I have no idea...."  
  
"Me either......wait....type Tea on the computer..."  
  
"Why?"Kaiba said annoyingly.  
  
"Just do it...."said Bakura. Kaiba sighed and typed in, "Tea".  
  
"Wait a moment.....if you put this there...."said Kaiba, typing one more thing to get, "Tea`"  
  
"Tea`! SHE'S NEXT!!!"said Bakura as he ran out. Kaiba just stared at Bakura's sudden out burst.   
  
"OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAAYYYYYYY"he went back to looking at the first part of the e-mail. He picked   
  
up the phone and said, "Julie....get my limo ready...I'm going to Domino Lake and tell Mokuba to   
  
go straight to any of his friend's houses...."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba...."said Julie on the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Tea`'s House....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RING RING RING!!"went Tea`'s phone. Tea` went over and said, "Hello..."  
  
"Good you're still alive, go straight to Yugi's as fast as you can...."said Bakura.  
  
"Bakura....why?"  
  
"Because...you're next....he's going after you next....."yelled Bakura.  
  
"Uh-huh right..."  
  
"And....Yugi's doubting his friendship between you and him!"  
  
"WHAT!!! OOOOO....YUGI!!!!!!!"said Tea` as she hung up and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Streets of Domino  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I knew that thing will make her go over there...though Yugi is going to have to listen to a nice   
  
long speech about friendship..."said Bakura as he turned a corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Other Part of Domino  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOOO....as soon as I get to Yugi's...he is sooo going through a nice long speech about   
  
frienship!!!"Tea' said as she ran down the street. Ryou walked out infront of her by accident and   
  
they ran into each other.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Ryou...."said Tea`.  
  
"That's quite all right...what's the big rush?" asked Ryou as he helped Tea` up.  
  
"Yugi is doubting his friendship with me...so I'm going to stop him..."  
  
"Oh...that is bad...I know a great short cut to Yugi's...I'll come with you..."said Ryou.  
  
"Okay...thanks Ryou..."Tea` said as she followed Ryou down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turtle Game shop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YUGI! YAMI!!!" yelled Bakura as he entered the shop.  
  
"What is it now, Bakura...."said Yami as he came out from the back.  
  
"OH shut up...has Tea` arrived yet?" asked Bakura.  
  
"No...why? I didn't know she's coming over..."  
  
"She's the next one...I warned her...but she didn't believe me....soo....."  
  
"So...what?"  
  
"I told her that Yugi was doubting the friendship between him and Tea`...."  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT!!!!!!" yelled Yami.  
  
"It's the only way of getting her here....she's the next one to die...this is a safe   
  
place!"Bakura said.  
  
"That is ****** IT! I'M TIRED OF HEARING ALL THIS LIES ABOUT TEA` DIEING AND THIS YOUKO THAT YOU   
  
HIKARI HAS BECOME! GET OUT BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!" yelled Yami. Bakura stared   
  
for a moment and ran out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Streets  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?"asked Tea`.  
  
"Almost...just alittle further...."said Ryou infront of her.  
  
"Okay..."said Tea`. Then, Ryou stopped. "Here we are..."  
  
"What? This isn't Yugi's...."  
  
"I know....this is the place..."  
  
"Place?"  
  
"To eat you of course..."said Ryou turning around to face her.  
  
"Eat me? Ryou?" Tea` said. Ryou started to laugh and turned into his Youko form while still   
  
laughing.  
  
"You're! You're not Ryou!"yelled Tea` as she backed up.  
  
"Of course I am....this is just something I never told you.....about...."  
  
"You're lying......you can't be Ryou...."  
  
"Oh I am.....that act I pulled all those years was a way to get close to humans and make them   
  
believe I am one till the day I get all my powers back......"said YoukoRyou. Tea` backed up more   
  
and turned around and ran.   
  
"Heh....no where to go, Tea`....Ruma...."said YoukoRyou. Out of the bushes infront of Tea`, Ruma   
  
jumped infront of Tea` and started to advance on her. Tea` started to walk backwards, turned   
  
around and ran right smack into YoukoRyou. Right before she could react, he grabbed her arms to   
  
holder her still.  
  
"Sorry...can't have you leaving..can I..."  
  
"She is leaving..."said a voice. YoukoRyou looked up to see Bakura, holding Ruma by the next.  
  
"Drop her, Ryou....."said Bakura.  
  
"You drop Ruma or I'll kill you as well...."said YoukoRyou.  
  
"Let go of Tea` and I will...."said Bakura. They had a stare off and then,  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"yelled Tea` as YoukoRyou stabbed her with his claws.  
  
"That does it!"said Bakura as he was about to snap Ruma in half, YoukoRyou pushed Tea`'s body into Bakura. That caused him to drop Ruma. Ruma then side tracked and bit Bakura in the neck.  
  
"*****!"yelled Bakura as he got the fox off and Tea`'s body off of him. Bakura then jumped up and punched YoukoRyou inthe face. But he was faster and kicked Bakura in the nuts. Bakura was on the ground in a ball.  
  
"I'll see you later...."said YoukoRyou as he kicked Bakura far into the woods.  
  
"That's that..."said YoukoRyou. All of a sudden, a ringing tone was coming from Tea`'s pocket. Ruma pulled it out and it was her pink cellphone. YoukoRyou picked it up and pressed the answer button and didn't say a thing till....  
  
"Tea`? Are you there?"asked Yami.  
  
"Yami Yugi...."said YoukoRyou.  
  
"Who? Whose this? Who are you? Where's Tea`?"  
  
"Tea`? Oh...you mean the friendship racking girl....dead...dead like Joey....."  
  
"What! WHO IS THIS!!!!"yelled Yami.  
  
"Domino Lake...."then YoukoRyou threw the phone across the woods. He grabbed Tea` and he and Ruma disappeared.   
  
The cellphone landed infront of Bakura. Hurtfully, Bakura grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello! HELLO!!"Yami was still yelling.  
  
"Ya...mi..."said Bakura.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"He....got....he...he..her......"then Bakura passed out.  
  
"Bakura? Bakura?"Yami's voice was still coming out of the cellphone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Another chapter done, another character dead......Tea` fans....ummmmmm...if there is any, don't kill me.........^^ 


	6. Domino Lake Fight

Chapter 4: Domino Lake Fight  
  
SG: Another chapter with the same disclaimer....^^ oh well.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami ran straight out of the house with Grandpa saying, "Yami? Where are you going? What's   
  
wrong?"  
  
"Close the shop early and lock the doors......NOW!"said Yami as he disappeared over the hill.   
  
Grandpa gave a confused look and said, "All right....crazy 5,000 year old teenage pharaohs....all   
  
ways telling their elders to close the shop early.....I'm getting to old for this...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Streets  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was in a fast pace. "It can't....be true...."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami Yugi..."said a voice over Yami's phone.  
  
"Who? Whose this? Who are you? Where is Tea`?!"yelled Yami.  
  
"Tea`? OH....you mean that friendship racking girl.....dead....dead like Joey...."said the voice.  
  
"What? WHO IS THIS!!!!"  
  
"Domino Lake...."and the voice vanished, only to be replaced by,   
  
"Ya...mi...."it was Bakura's voice.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"He...got...he...he...he...her...."and then his voice was gone too.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"It has to be a lie.....Tea` can't be dead...."said Yami. He ran out into the streets, not   
  
realizing that the street light said, "Don't Walk!"and....  
  
SCREEEECEECCCHHHHH!!! A limo stopped right infront of him. Yami just stared like he was a deer   
  
looking at headlights. The back window rolled down and Kaiba yelled, "WHAT IN ***** DO YOU THINK   
  
YOU ARE DOING!?!?"  
  
"Kaiba!"said Yami. He ran over and said, "I need a lift to Domino Lake..."  
  
"Why should I even give you ride...."snapped Kaiba.  
  
"Listen....I don't know if it's true, but Tea` was killed!"  
  
"Tea`...that friendship racking girl whose also your cheerleader?"  
  
"Yes...that Tea`...."  
  
"Liar.....who would want to kill her, she could kill the killer by her friendship   
  
speeches....un...."  
  
"Un...what?"  
  
"Unless that e-mail was really true...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have new message...."said Kaiba's computer. Kaiba looked at it and opened it and it read,  
  
"Dear High Priest of Egypt,  
  
Joey is gone...another will die too.....solve my riddle to see who it is.....or go to Domino Lake   
  
to face me....The riddle is:  
  
Since you are a business man who travels a lot....The Next person to die has it's name like what   
  
you have at 4o'clock every day in England.....who is it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
end  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get in...."said Kaiba, changing his mind.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yes...now get in before I force you in...."said Kaiba as the door opened. Yami climbed in and it   
  
started to drive off.  
  
"So...what's the deal about the e-mail?"  
  
"This..."said Kaiba, pressing a button on a remote, putting a small tv. Then, hooking his laptop   
  
to the screen, Kaiba pulled up the e-mail. Yami read it.  
  
"Name like what you have at 4o'clock everyday in England....."Yami said, reciting the last few   
  
words.  
  
"Tea...In England..they drink tea...and you know whose name WAS similar to the name, tea?"  
  
"Tea`..."  
  
"Duh..."  
  
"So....you knew Tea` was going to die?"  
  
"No...not exactly, Bakura was there too...he ran out saying, 'She was next!'....I didn't   
  
care....he was crazy anyway....so I decided to do what the other part of the e-mail says, 'go to   
  
Domino Lake'."  
  
"Then the killer sent you an e-mail...he talked to me..."  
  
"Oh really and what did he say?"  
  
"He said that Tea` was dead...dead like Joey.....so I asked who he was and he said Domino Lake   
  
and then, nothing else..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well...."Yami started to say.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Bakura's voice then came on....I think the killer left the cellphone on and I think he hurt   
  
Bakura...."  
  
"Heh....I'm surprised...."  
  
"Surprised about what?"asked Yami.  
  
"Bakura....saying about Ryou....being evil.....heh...how do we know that he killed Wheeler and   
  
Gardener?"  
  
"Hmmmm....that is true.....but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"What if it's really not Bakura...but someone else..."  
  
"Sure right...are you starting to believe the whole thing about Ryou?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Good, now shut up..."said Kaiba as the limo turned right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Lake-Midnight *Sooo...it takes a few hours to get to the lake...so sue me...but don't   
  
really...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well...this is the place...."said Yami.  
  
"Humph...I knew this was a waste of time..."said Kaiba.  
  
"It isn't....the guy already killed 6 people including Joey and Tea`..."  
  
"And like I give a care about the dog and the cheerleader....."  
  
"You should...."  
  
"Give me a ****** break......"said Kaiba as he turned around to walk. As he did, he bumped   
  
straight into someone. The person fell instantly to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going...."said Kaiba.  
  
"I'm sorry...I did think I would recognize you in the dark..."said the person, who was Ryou.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing here?"asked Yami, walking up.  
  
"I was kinda of doing a midnight exercise...also to get my mind clear and away from   
  
Bakura...."smiled Ryou as he stood up.  
  
"Ryou..what were you doing a few nights ago at the school's pet, with a fox?"asked Yami.  
  
"Huh? I wasn't at the pen...I was at home, watching the marathon of Trading Spaces....and a   
  
fox...all I remembered was a dead fox Bakura used to wake me up a few mornings ago...."  
  
"Are you sure, because Mokuba said you tried to eat him...."said Kaiba.  
  
"What? Kaiba? Have you been letting Mokuba watch any scaring movies? Me eating Mokuba? That's   
  
just too weird...."  
  
"His story checks out..."said Yami.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing out here? It's kinda late to be out here isn't it? And you two? I   
  
thought you guys were arch rivals and were proubly at the point of killing eachother?"asked Ryou.  
  
"We're...waiting for someone...."said Kaiba.  
  
"Ooo....you guys finally have girlfriends....and Yami...getting a new girlfriend after Tea` was   
  
killed....naughty naughty....."said Ryou whishing his finger back inforth for no.  
  
"Well..uh...wait....a moment...how do you know about Tea` being dead...."asked Yami.  
  
"It's simple...I killed her...and Joey...."said Ryou smiling.  
  
"What..."said both Kaiba and Yami.  
  
"It's true...I killed the 4 people in the park, Joey and Tea`....and they tasted good   
  
too...."said Ryou smiling more.  
  
"What....you...but..."started Yami.  
  
"Hmm.....Ruma...."said Ryou. A low growl was sounded, and jumped up on to his shoulder, was Ruma.  
  
"It's that fox again..."said Kaiba.  
  
"Yep...oh and by the way....this...will be the last time I'll ever be in this form again....doesn't matter though...you guys would be dead anyway...."said Ryou.  
  
"Last time in this form? What...do you...mean?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"This...."said Ryou as he started to laugh and glow at the same time. Kaiba and Yami watched in with surprised, as Ryou became YoukoRyou.  
  
"So now....who should die first....the pharaoh or the high priest...hmmm? What do you think, Ruma?"asked YoukoRyou to his fox partner.  
  
"Furie...Rie Rie...Furie...."said Ruma, with evilness in her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot.....you killed me 5,000 years ago.....pharaoh...."said YoukoRyou as he started to advance on them.   
  
"Ummm...any bright ideas?"asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah...this..."Kaiba said as he quicky pulled out a gun from his back pocket and started to fire it at YoukoRyou. The bullets were bouncing off of YoukoRyou.  
  
"Wow......how amusing...the high priest can't perform a simple magic trick so he uses a mortal wepon...how pathetic...."said YoukoRyou. Kaiba, who was still firing, and Yami were starting to walk backwards.  
  
"When I say so, we run back to the limo..."said Kaiba as he was still firing, but was running out of bullets.  
  
"okay..."replied Yami.  
  
"Uno..."  
  
"Hey...you said nothing about Spanish!"said Yami.  
  
"Dues, Three, GO!"said Kaiba as he and Yami turned around and started to run.   
  
"Heh...just like rabbits...they always run..."said YoukoRyou as he and Ruma followed. Kaiba, looking back abit and started to fire the gun again. They ran as fast as they can. The black limo was just in their sights...and so was YoukoRyou, with the driver and Kaiba's bodyguard, both in his hands and dead as can be. Kaiba and Yami stopped in their tracks. "But..what was I firing at?"asked Kaiba, looking at his gun, which was out of bullets.  
  
"Heh...nothing but thin air...."laughed YoukoRyou as he dropped what was left of the driver and the bodyguard.  
  
"*********"said Kaiba.  
  
"Naughty naughty...cussing little Kaiba...."  
  
"Shut up, Ryou...."  
  
"Anyother ideas....Kaiba?" asked Yami.  
  
"Hmmm....maybe..."said Kaiba, as he gripped his gun.  
  
"Heh.....killing off humans as pathetic as you guys.....nice knowing you...."said YoukoRyou as he and Ruma started to advance on them.  
  
"Yami...can you drive a stick shift?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah? Why?"asked Yami.  
  
"Just get ready....Uno..."  
  
"Will you quit with the Spanish!"  
  
"Dues....."said Kaiba as he got in position.  
  
"SEVEN!!!"then Kaiba threw the gun at YoukoRyou.   
  
"Huh?"said YoukoRyou as he caught it. What he didn't know, that Kaiba ran up and punched him and pushed him out of the way. Yami ran into the driver's pit and Kaiba ran and closed the door. The limo speed off leaving YoukoRyou and Ruma behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
On the road  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiba, I have a question...."asked Yami.  
  
"what?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"When you were counting in Spanish to get in here, why did you say seven instead of the Spanish word for 3...."  
  
"To confuse him, Ryou was never good in Spanish class...."  
  
"Sure...and I thought you couldn't count..."joked Yami.  
  
"Shut up...and drive..."said Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Lake  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's all right..."said YoukoRyou, as he and Ruma feasted on Kaiba's driver and bodyguard, "My alternate plan is already hanging in the woods...Kaiba would die when he finds out.....who it is.....ahahahahahahahahah!"laughed YoukoRyou as he finished eating.  
  
"Furie..."  
  
"Yes...the human child from before..."Then YoukoRyou turned to the woods, where someone was handing by his hands, "Kaiba's little bity brother, Mokuba...."  
  
The moon came out of the clouds and Mokuba was hanging there, out like a log.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...that's all I'm saying....read the next chapter...and read and review with no flames...^^...by the way, I don't own Trading Spaces...^^ 


	7. Mokuba's Life for Bakura's, Kaiba's and ...

Chapter 5: Mokuba's Life for Bakura's, Kaiba's and Yami's  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so let's going  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So.....where are you driving us at?"asked Kaiba a few hours after they escaped from Domino Lake   
  
and YoukoRyou.  
  
"Well...first....we better get your brother. I'm sure that Ryou would try to go after him next.   
  
While I'm doing that, why don't you call Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and I have another   
  
question...."  
  
"What? You think I got enoth to do?"  
  
"Can that laptop of yours track people...."  
  
"Maybe....why do you ask?"  
  
"Try to figure out where Bakura is.....okay? Also, call Isis, tell her to unlock the museum..."  
  
"Fine..whatever...."said Kaiba as he pulled out a phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duke was over at Tristan's house, playing videogames when Kaiba called....  
  
"Chill out, Kaiba...alright...what happened? Is it my hearing or did you say Ryou just tried to   
  
kill you and Yami? Alright already....dang.....Domino Museum...k.....okay! Will you CHILLL   
  
OUT!!!"with that, Tristan hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?"asked Duke, as he was too preoccupied to hear. Tristan walked over and   
  
unplugged the tv.  
  
"Hey! I was just about to beat that game!"protested Duke.  
  
"No time, dude, we have to get to the Domino Museum...."said Tristan, getting his coat and   
  
tossing Duke his.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Apparently, Kaiba and Yami were attacked at Domino Lake...."  
  
"Domino Lake? Why would they be up there?"  
  
"I don't know...what I am I supposed to do, keep a tracking system on them?"  
  
"Okay okay....so....what attacked them?"asked Duke as they walked out of the house.  
  
"Apparently, it was Ryou...."  
  
"Ryou? Why would Ryou attack Kaiba and Yami? Unless he was under control of Bakura...."  
  
"Well...I have no idea...I'll guess we'll find out when we get there...."said Tristan as he got   
  
into Duke's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh huh...alright Kaiba.....but...can you guys come and get me....my parents aren't here and I   
  
don't know where the museum is.....okay...thank you....."said Serenity as she hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Road  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to get Serenity......"said Kaiba as he stopped the call for another.  
  
"What do I look like, a limo dri...oh yeah...."said Yami, realizing what he was driving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba's Friend's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yami pulled up to where Mokuba was suppose to be at, police and ambulances were all over   
  
that house. Kaiba jumped and ran out. Police automatically ran to stop him.  
  
"Sorry sir, not allowed to go inthere....not until the Murder CSI get done...."said one.  
  
"Murder CSI? No...Mokuba!"said Kaiba as he tried to get in.  
  
"Chill out, sir, one survived..."he said, pointing to a kid.  
  
"Kane....."said Kaiba walking up to the boy, "What happened?"  
  
"A man..."  
  
"Man..."  
  
"Whose more like a fox...he came in with a real fox....he killed my parents and took   
  
Mokuba....."said Kane.  
  
"No...."said Kaiba as tried to hold back the thought that Mokuba was dead. Kaiba walked away from   
  
Kane and back to the limo.  
  
"What is it?"asked Yami. Kaiba didn't answer.  
  
"Just get Serenity....."Kaiba finally answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Museum-Later On  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, what the heck is going on to call us late at night to come here?"asked Duke as Kaiba, Yami   
  
and Serenity arrived.  
  
"I just explained to you Duke...duh..."said Tristan.  
  
"So, I rather get the details more than what you have to offer, Tristan..."said Duke as he   
  
glared at Tristan.  
  
"Does it have to do with my brother being murdered?"asked Serenity.  
  
"It has everything to do with the murders of the 4 people, Joey and Tea`...."said Yami.  
  
"Well, Mr. 2 Smart People...who was it?"asked Duke.  
  
"It was Ryou....as I said before..."said a voice from behind the group. They looked over to see   
  
Bakura with his shirt torn, holding his left shoulder and his neck was bleeding. The group gasped   
  
at Bakura.  
  
"What happened, dude? Looks like you got attacked by a wolf...."said Tristan.  
  
"No....I wasn't...I was attacked by 2 demon foxes...."said Bakura as he slumped to the floor.   
  
"Again with the demon foxes....."said Tristan. Bakura gave him a death glare. Malik came in with   
  
a first aid and started to put the peroxide on the bite mark on his neck.  
  
"Where did this come from?"asked Malik.  
  
"That *******'s fox partner....bit me on the neck when I wasn't paying attention right when Tea`   
  
was killed....."said Bakura as he pulled some leaves out of his hair. Isis and Rishid came out   
  
with a book and more medicine.  
  
"I've found a book that might stop the Youko...."said Isis as she sat the book on a table and   
  
opened it up to the page that was bookmarked. The group, but Serenity who took Malik's place on   
  
tending to Bakura, and looked at the book.  
  
"It's an old spell used to exorcise demon power and turn a demon into a human....this should turn   
  
YoukoRyou back into plain old Ryou...."said Isis as she pointed to the mini pictures of people   
  
using the spell on a demon and it was turning to a human.  
  
"How does it work?"asked Yami.  
  
"Just someone who casts spells can just say the old incantation and it will happen...."  
  
"Good..."said Bakura from the back as he got up, spite that Serenity was still healing him, "just   
  
give me the spell words and I'll go after him...."  
  
"Dude...you can barely even stand....."said Duke.  
  
"So what...he's MY hikari...not yours...."said Bakura as he barely limped over to the group. As   
  
he did, the front glass doors broke. The group looked over to see the fox there with a note in   
  
it's mouth.  
  
"Ruma...."said Bakura as he fell on his butt from the pain of standing up. In a fast blur, Ruma   
  
set the paper infront of Bakura and ran off.  
  
"Talk about your fast fox...."said Tristan. Bakura picked up the note and folded it open and read   
  
it aloud:  
  
"Dear you humans...  
  
You think that Bakura was faking the entire story and that the pharaoh the and the high priest   
  
saw my transformation......I am real....very real....real enoth to murder Joey and Tea` and   
  
people in Domino Park....and I'm ready to murder another.....and he is with us right now....for   
  
the exchange of the Pharaoh, High Priest and my so called yami's lives, I will let Mokuba Kaiba   
  
live till I want to kill him.....you have until sunrise today to comply....if not....the blood   
  
and body of the boy will be hanging on the sign of the Kaiba Corporation Main Building for all of   
  
Domino to see.....  
  
Remember...sunrise.....and you have to find me....  
  
Ryou"  
  
"What!"said Kaiba as he snatched the note from Bakura, giving Bakura and himself a paper cut.  
  
"Poor Mokuba...."said Serenity as she walked over.  
  
"So that's why the police was at that boy's house when we went to go pick him up...."said Yami.  
  
"How many more hours do we have till the sun comes up?"said Kaiba, still staring at the note.   
  
Malik looked over at the clock. It was 1:00 am. "Well...the news says that it will rise at 7:56   
  
am...so....6 hours and 56 minutes...."said Malik as he looked back.  
  
"And Ryou could be anywhere....he didn't leave us a clue where he was....."said Tristan.  
  
"What about your tracking system?"asked Rishid.  
  
"I'd tried that....it couldn't pinpoint his location....."said Kaiba.  
  
"His demon powers can't be pinpointed by computers....reread the note again...."said Bakura.   
  
Kaiba scanned the note again till the part where Mokuba's body would be at if they didn't make   
  
it. /The Kaiba Corp. Main Building..../  
  
"I know where he is...."said Kaiba.  
  
"Well...spit it out...."said Duke.  
  
"My office....."  
  
"You mean Kaiba Corp.?"asked Serenity.  
  
"But that's where Mokuba is going to be found dead at....."said Malik.  
  
"Duh....."said Bakura as he stood up again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Corp Building *Roof*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba slowly awoken by the cold wind of the night, to find himself bounded together. He franticly   
  
looked around to see YoukoRyou and Ruma, finishing off another Kaiba Corp. guard.  
  
"meep..."said Mokuba, backing himself to the wall.  
  
"Don't worry, Mokuba....we're full....but in 6 hours, we'll be hungry again..."said YoukoRyou as   
  
he wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"What....where....is my..."Mokuba started to say.  
  
"Heh....trying to find you....maybe on the other side of the town....Ruma found him and other   
  
pathetic humans at the museum....."he said as he tossed what's left of the body off the side of   
  
the mini wall to an open dumpster a whole lot of feet below.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"You are just bait...and an exchange...for Yami, your brother and Bakura's lives.....don't   
  
worry...I am going to let you live....unless they don't show up...."  
  
"Why do you want them?"  
  
"They killed me 5 thousand years ago.....back then...I was as great as any other demon fox in the   
  
world....greater.....till they killed me...."  
  
"But you were so nice, 'sept your Yami, but you were cool...."  
  
"Heh....you could never see the lies I had hidden in my words....my fake human feelings....and don't even think his tracking system can find us....around this entire roof is a shield...besides....human computers can't track demons...so   
  
shut up now...before I kill you before your brother ever arrives....."said YoukoRyou as he jumped   
  
onto the stair roof and sat there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Museam-3:00 am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura was meditating in a corner as the others were getting ready. They were going to   
  
infiltrate the Kaiba Corporation Building to drain YoukoRyou of his powers and make him human   
  
again...and kill the fox, Ruma. Serenity, Tristan and Duke was forced to stay with Isis and   
  
Rishid as the others finished getting ready. Bakura snapped out and grabbed the book before   
  
anyone could and left before anyone did.  
  
"Could he at least wait one moment..."said Malik as he ran after him with Yami and Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Updates! Yeah! I love Updates! Don't worry, I'm about to start on the final chapter...then...the 2nd season of this story. 


	8. The Final Battle on the Roof of the Kaib...

Chapter 6: The Final Battle on the Roof of the Kaiba Corporation  
  
SG: The final battle and that will lead up to it's sequal: Youko Youko in my Mind....the final disclaimer is the same so let's start the final chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As 5 o clock rolled around; Yami, Kaiba, Malik and Bakura arrive at the darken Kaiba Corporation   
  
building. It was dark and no guard was seen.  
  
"Heh...he must've killed them all...."said Bakura as they walked up to the doors. Kaiba pulled   
  
out the keys and unlocked the door. They all walked in to the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Roof  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YoukoRyou and Ruma's ears perked to the sound of the door closing. "So...they did find   
  
us...."said YoukoRyou.  
  
"Yeah!"said Mokuba.  
  
"Shut up, you pathetic human..."said YoukoRyou as Ruma bit Mokuba in the leg. He winced in the   
  
pain.  
  
"Ruma...."said YoukoRyou. The fox turned to look at the fox demon, "Why don't you show them some   
  
fun...."  
  
"Furie...."said Ruma as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"What's she going to do to them?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"heh....that I don't know...."chuckled YoukoRyou, "She just loves playing with humans...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Floor Closest to the roof  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How many more floors do we have to cover? My feet are starting to hurt..."wined Malik as they   
  
were opening each door.  
  
"Shut up..."said 3 as they went to more doors. They climbed stairs and reached the floor where   
  
glowing eyes surrounded them.  
  
"Oh crap...."said Yami as foxes appeared on desks, window sills, on top of computers and the final   
  
one on the door way. Bakura looked around. Each one looked like Ruma.  
  
"Clones..."said Bakura as they started to attack. The boys were throwing and kicking the foxes   
  
off of them. Looked at each one till he found Ruma. "Here you are....GOOD BYE!!!"said Bakura as   
  
he threw Ruma out the opened window.  
  
"FURRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"Ruma screamed as she fell the floors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Roof  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fox's scream mad YoukoRyou jump and look over the side to see his fox partner laying on the   
  
ground, not moving.  
  
"*****it...."said YoukoRyou. [They are so dead....]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Floor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fox clones disappeared after Ruma was killed. Clawed and having bite marks, the boys started   
  
up. "To my figuring...they are on the roof...."said Kaiba.  
  
"No...really?"said Bakura, sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Roof  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys finally made it to the roof, to find Mokuba out cold, standing on the edge on the roof.  
  
"Mokuba!"said Kaiba as he started to run.  
  
"Ah ah ah...."a voice sang. The boys looked over to see YoukoRyou on the roof of the mini   
  
building. "Anycloser and the boy will fall...."  
  
"You ********...I'll make you pay for what you did....."said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh furfurfur....you always say that....."said YoukoRyou as he jumped off and blocked the only   
  
exit of the roof. "You are in my world now....and the revenge will begin...."  
  
"We had an agreement...."said Malik.  
  
"Well...no one asked you to come along...and I'm breaking the agreement...."said YoukoRyou.  
  
"What!"said the 4 boys.  
  
"You killed my partner....and for that matter...the boy and you 4 are going to die.....and the   
  
world will suffer at my quake....."said YoukoRyou as he started to advance.  
  
"Bakura...the book...."whispered Yami to Bakura. Bakura pulled out the book and turned to the   
  
page and was about to start it when the book was knocked out of his hands.  
  
"Well...I see you found the book that drains demons of their powers and turns them   
  
human...heh...I have no intention of being a weak human again....."said YoukoRyou as he threw   
  
the book off the roof.  
  
"Oh crap...."said Malik.  
  
"And now the fox's fun begins...."said YoukoRyou as he disappeared.   
  
"Where did he go?"asked Yami as he and the others looked around. With no warning, YoukoRyou   
  
attacked Malik, slashing his back and kicking him to the edge, but Malik didn't go over.   
  
YoukoRyou disappeared again. Malik fell on his side to the pain in his back. Blood started to   
  
trickle from his back.  
  
"Isis is so going to kill us..."said Yami, as he was the next target. YoukoRyou appeared infront   
  
of him and started to beat the snot out of him. He also slashed him across the chest and face,   
  
rendering him useless to anyone as he passed out. Again, the fox demon disappeared. Kaiba and   
  
Bakura looked around again.   
  
"It's your fault for loosing the book!"yelled Kaiba.  
  
"My fault! I forgot he's fast! It's your fault for not protecting your brother!"yelled Bakura.  
  
"SHUT UP!"said Kaiba as he was about to punch him. His fist was about to make contact with Bakura's face, when he felt himself being lifted. He looked down to see YoukoRyou having him over his own head. YoukoRyou gave a smirk and threw Kaiba at Bakura and made the 2 boys slam into the wall.  
  
"That wasn't so hard....."said YoukoRyou, crossing his arms. Kaiba was out old and Bakura was wincing since he made the biggest contact with the wall. [[This is my only hope.....]]  
  
YoukoRyou started for Mokuba, to be the first kill of the Kaiba family, when Bakura started to chant, "The 7 Sisters of the Sky; Amarea, Ressia, Kumina, Somina, Moa, Julisa and Aisma.." YoukoRyou stopped as his body started to glow and so was the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck.  
  
"YOU *********!!!!!!"said YoukoRyou as he turned around.  
  
"The 4 Elements of the Earth: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire....."Bakura still chanted. YoukoRyou was starting to head for Bakura, when lightning surrounded him and froze him. "No..."YoukoRyou started to say.  
  
"The 2 Guardian Elements: Light and Dark....bring forth the powers of all....Amarea, Ressia, Kumina, Somina, Moa, Julisa, Aisma, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Light, Dark, Amarea, Ressia, Kumina, Somina, Moa, Julisa, Aisma, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Light, Dark...Bring Forth the power...and drain the evil of him...."Bakura started to repeat the spell again as the pain that was inflicting on YoukoRyou was getting worse...soon, the fox ears disappeared, the silver hair becomes snow white again, the yellow cat-like eyes become the chocolate brown he use to have....every fox like feature and his demon form disappeared and he became what he used to be.   
  
Bakura stopped chanting as his hikari was human again. Mokuba fell over on to the ground, but was still out. Bakura pushed the older Kaiba off of him and stood up.  
  
"YOU *********!!!!"yelled Ryou as he ran to punch his yami. Bakura was able to block each one and punch him to stop him.  
  
"Stop it now, you are no longer a fox demon, Ryou...."said Bakura.  
  
"You think so....let me put it to you this way, tomb robber, you just might as well kill me.....I am a fox demon....drained of power and being a human or not....the day will come when I taste you 3's blood...."said Ryou. Bakura shot him a small power wave to knock him out. "Yeah right...."said Bakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: it's over...for now...^.^ now! The sequal! Youko Youko in my Mind.....see that here soon! by the way,the names of the 7 sisters of the sky in the chant are made up....^.^ the entire chant is made up....so wait to see the sequal..!! 


End file.
